


Their little secret

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Card Games, Character Study, Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: What starts as a simple request to learn a card game becomes a moment in which two people who are fighting together - but don't always see eye to eye - come to learn something they didn't know about the other.Who knows, maybe they've judged each other wrong.(Written for Valentia Week | Prompt: free for all)





	Their little secret

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got inspired by something that happened to me irl for this, but anyways I think Leon would be that kind of person that has to be immediately good at anything, or else he'll feel bad, so I wanted to create an excuse (because let's be honest this is just an excuse for some character study) to make him relate to Kamui, someone who's thinks differenly from him.  
> For the card game I tried to be as vague as possible, but I based it on a game we play here in Italy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- I don’t understand -, Leon says, looking down at the cards with anger.

\- It’s easy -, Kamui replies, - Remember what I’ve told you -.

Leon has already forgotten. He’ll need Kamui to repeat the rules to him.

This is so frustrating.

 

\- Why did you even want to learn, anyways? -, Kamui asks, curious. After all the only thing he knows is that he was enjoying himself at the tavern and Leon suddenly came to him demanding that he taught him the card game he and the others often play.

Leon shrugs.

\- Yesterday I saw Valbar, you and the others play and I got curious -, he replies, but that doesn’t manage to convince Kamui.

\- So? You could’ve joined us yesterday instead of bothering me now -, he says.

\- I hate you -, Leon mutters, but as much as he would’ve loved to get up and leave, he stays there.

He really wants to learn how to play this game.

 

When Valbar invited him to join them that time, he refused, excusing himself under the pretences that he was feeling tired – which wasn’t actually much of a lie.

It’s not something he would normally do, but… Maybe if it was just Valbar, he would’ve joined. He understands him, at least.

 

 

He sighs as Kamui starts to shuffle the cards again and he looks around.

It’s like his senses are broadened, keener; he can hear the sound of people speaking, even though he can’t discern exactly what they’re all saying. It’s more like a constant talking, a muttering that never ends. There’s also the sound of mugs clinking as someone proposes a toast.

He can even hear the feeble sound the fire’s making. He chose that spot near the fireplace for this “private lesson” because it’s the most isolated place, but the more he stays there, more he starts to believe that it was a bad idea: it’s getting too hot.

 

At least nobody’s paying them any mind, which is good.

He doesn’t want to be seen like that.

 

It’s then that notices that Kamui’s looking at him weird. Well, it’s not really weird per se, but he looks slightly concerned, which Leon has decided long ago that isn’t natural for him.

As irritating as it is to admit it, he kinda envies him: he wishes he could be able to care so little about things, instead of caring way too much for his own good.

 

He doesn’t say anything; he just motions for Kamui to start dealing already.

\- Ok, ok, geez -, Kamui says then, - No need to get so irritated -.

Leon doesn’t reply and he waits until he has a full hand of cards.

 

This time it’s better. At least Leon remembers how much every card is worth and the combination of points he has.

The higher card he has is the ace of cups, so he could do something. Yeah, he can make a wager; it’s not like they’re playing with actual money, so who cares.

 

\- Why are you so fired up about this? -.

Leon shoots a glare at Kamui. Doesn’t he know when to shut up and not to pry into others’ business?

\- About what? -, he asks. No way he’s gonna make things easy for him.

\- C’mon you know about what -, Kamui replies. He’s having none of Leon’s bullshit this time.

 

He knows he’d better not think about this, but he can’t help but to wonder why Leon’s taking this so seriously.

It’s just a game after all.

 

 

\- I really don’t -, Leon insists, but the look on Kamui’s face convinces him to drop the act.

\- I just… -, and he isn’t looking at Kamui anymore, - I just wanted to join you next time -.

 

Now Kamui’s perplexed.

\- Couldn’t you have joined us that time when Valbar explicitly invited you to join us? -, he asks. This is so confusing.

\- But I didn’t know how to play -.

\- We could’ve taught you -.

 

Of course Kamui wouldn’t understand. He never worries about anything.

 

\- I… I don’t like getting into stuff I don’t already know -, he mutters.

Kamui furrows his brow.

\- Because you won’t be immediately good at them? -, he tentatively asks.

\- … Yes -, Leon admits.

 

He knows it’s stupid but he can’t help it. He has to be good at everything he does.

That’s why he hadn’t joined them that time, even though he would’ve loved to spend some time in their company. He couldn’t admit that he didn’t know the game, and even if he tried it he knew he would’ve been bad at it; he would’ve felt humiliated.

 

He doesn’t even know why he’s telling all this stuff to Kamui of all people. Maybe there’s something about him that subconsciously inspires faith, but Leon doubts that’s the case.

 

\- I mean -, Kamui starts, clearly at a loss of words, - There’s no shame in not being good at something at your first try. Hell, I wasn’t good at much before having to practise a lot -.

Leon’s really tempted to reply with something snarky, but he decides against it. There’s no point in ruining this rare moment of openness between the two of them.

\- So what? I should’ve made a fool of myself? -, he says instead.

\- You could’ve just observed a few games first -, Kamui replies, - You can learn a lot of stuff just by this -.

\- Are you talking from personal experience? -, Leon asks. Suddenly curious.

 

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t know anything about Kamui.

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t know anything about Kamui.

He’s pretty sure Kamui knows a lot about him – he’s not able to shut up about himself – even though he doesn’t know everything _everything_.

Some things are reserved just for Valbar.

 

 - Yup -, is all Kamui says and Leon would’ve never thought that one day he’d be curious about such an oaf of a person, but here he is.

\- Like? -, he presses on, hoping that he’ll answer.

\- Like using a sword, for example -, Kamui replies, - I had to learn quickly, and observing others has been my best teacher -.

Leon nods, wondering what made him need to learn something like that so badly.

 

The silence that has settled between them suddenly drops as Kamui yawns.

\- I think it’s enough for today. I’m tired -, he says, and he’s already about to get up when Leon stops him.

\- Just… don’t tell anyone about this, please? -, he asks, and he curses himself for how weak he sounds.

\- I wasn’t planning to -, Kamui replies, and he looks too sincere to be lying.

He smirks then, and Leon feels almost inclined to return the gesture, but then he remembers it’s Kamui and he tries to hold back.

 

Still he wasn’t really expecting so much wisdom to come out of him. He must’ve judged him wrong.

 

\- It will be out little secret, deal? -.

\- … Deal -.


End file.
